


Some Nights

by Intelligentleman



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Sad Henry, attempted suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 20:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6299623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intelligentleman/pseuds/Intelligentleman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry doesn't believe anyone loves him, and figures he's not needed anymore. Sumia is in love but finds it hard to voice her feelings. When the two meet one night under dire circumstances they are pulled together out of love for one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Nights

**Author's Note:**

> "After Grima's demise, Henry made a cold, clean break with history, never to stain its pages again. "
> 
> NOPE SORRY CAN'T LIVE WITH THAT  
> GOTTA GO CHANGE THE ENDING  
> HENRY WHY DID YOU HAVE TO KILL YOURSELF  
> YOU COULD HAVE PREVENTED THIS

The celebration had gone on for days. At long last, the war was won, and the Shepherds had returned home to Ylisse. Everyone had joined the party, commoner and noble alike. Day and night, it was constant chatter and food stands and hours of praying and mourning for all those lost to the war. But none of the people remained sad for long. There was much to do in the Halidom- and for the royal family that meant political preparations with the other countries.

 

To Ferox, they owed a great debt but Khan Flavia refused to take King Chrom's extended hand. Ferox had fared well in the war, not many soldiers were lost and even in their harsh weather conditions, there was plenty to make-do with. A peace treaty was being discussed with Valm but the nation wished to remain neutral after Plegia fell and the fact that they were previously attacking Ferox made them wary of 'peace'. Still, Chrom wished to be more like his sister and create a peaceful world. So he offered help to even Plegia. It was accepted, what with their ruler dead and country in ruins, but it was merely for support as they rebuilt.

 

Chrom and his army still made time for the festival. They were expected to attend some of the events and banquets though not all of them would be found in one place. The banquet being held currently was one that for once Chrom and Robin could speak with each other a few other members of the Shepherds. Along with the king and tactician, Henry, Gaius, Olivia, Tharja, Sumia, and Stahl were invited. Gaius was no doubt hiding somewhere in search for sweets. Olivia had been asked to perform a few dance routines before the meal was served. Tharja was sitting as close to Robin as possible. Stahl was biting his lower lip, trying not to look hungry. Sumia looked nervous as her gaze flitted from one person to another, hoping she wouldn't break a glass cup or something. And Henry was nowhere to be seen, but not many of the nobles present had expected him to come. 

 

Attendees began simple small talk, friendly greetings and such. "So Chrom." began an awkward Robin. "How's it been the past few days? I'm mean with everything that's going on." he nodded his head in a gesture towards the table, hinting the fact that they had been going all across Ylisse for some time now. Chrom smiled. "I'm fine, Robin. Truly, it's great to see the smiles of my people. The fact that they're happy and that the war is over is splendid. But most of all, I'm am glad to have you back with us." Robin sighed and gave a sad smile, remembering what had happened. "Yeah, it's good to be back too. I didn't think I'd see you all ever again... Chrom, I'm sorry if I-" he was cut off by a laugh. "Don't be sorry. Thanks to you our world will never be plagued with the fell dragon ever again. It's a miracle you survived but I don't want you to have second thoughts on your decision. We were all worried but you came back alright." At these words, Robin relaxed a little and gave a grateful nod.

 

* * *

 

Henry never did show up and so after the meal, Sumia vowed to go in search of him. She breathed a sigh of relief once she escaped the dining hall. She had been so nervous in there like she was trapped, but had luckily managed not to screw up noticeably. Taking a breath of the cool night air she wandered about the courtyard looking for the dark mage. Although he was wearing colors that would blend in, she knew she would be able to spot him by his silver-blonde hair.

 

The pegasus knight heard a sharp noise that sounded like a loud grunt and heavy breathing and turned her head in its direction.  _ 'What was that...?'   _ she thought to herself and crept closer. She spotted a shadowy figure sitting against a wall and narrowed her eyes. Sumia stopped in her tracks when the silhouette smacked an object against the stone building. She heard a sniffle as the person bowed their head, revealing the recognizable ash white hair of Henry.

 

Sumia gasped, rushed forward, and knelt down. "H-Henry! What are you doing?!" the worry that couldn't be seen on her face could be heard in her gentle voice. Another sniffle, and, this time, she saw a clenched fist. It took a long time for the boy to respond.

 

"Damn it all... is that you, S-Sumia?" The girl was surprised at how broken and shaky he sounded.

 

"Yes, I'm here! What in the world is wrong?"

 

A weak sob from Henry was all she was met with.

 

"Ha... N-no you're not... *sniff* Not really...."

 

"What are you talking about?! I'm here for you, just tell me what's happening!"

 

"What I deserve.... ha... do... Sumia, do you like peaches?"

 

Sumia didn't understand what was going on but she didn't like the noises he was making. If only she could see him clearly, then maybe she'd understand. But Henry never cried. Not ever. He was always full of hilarity and smiles and she liked being around him. Now, though.... she wanted to know how she could help whatever this was.

 

"Peaches? What're you saying, like, peaches from Plegia? From that one man you talked about? They're sweet but, what does that have to do with anything?"

 

"Heheh, yeah... s-sweet... nnnh, bittersweet. I never thought going out would be sad but.... *sniff* death has a strange way of doing things..."

 

"Death?! Oh gods, Henry!" Sumia let out a startled cry and she grabbed his wrists to pull him up. She realized it now. Although she couldn't see clearly in the dark, she knew his robes were bloodstained. "What have you done?! Why?"

 

"This act is over, Sumia.... curtain calls, I do my magic.... e-exeunt Henry..."

 

"No no no no, you can't go! Why would you ever...? Stay with me, please!" she felt tears rolling down her cheeks as Henry struggled to stay upright but he started to feel light-headed. 

 

Just then, a shout could be heard and Robin came rushing over. "Sumia! What happened?! Is that..? Oh, gods, here, let me help you." the girl nodded with a sniffle as the two carried Henry. She couldn't explain anything in her current state but they managed to get him inside and cared for.

 

* * *

A few days had passed and Henry didn’t seem to be getting any better. One day though, while Sumia was visiting, his violet eyes fluttered opened and he groaned. She turned on her heels and came up to him as he lay on the bed.

 

“Henry, you’re awake! Goodness, you had me worried…”

 

“Hhmn? …….I guess it stopped…. Ha…”

 

“What’s stopped? Why are you smiling?”

 

“M-my curse. Th-the one that reversed events… you remember. Maybe I should-”

 

“Is that what you’ve been doing these past few days!? You’ve cursed yourself that wound! Why won’t you just let it heal?” 

 

Sumia felt her eyes water. Why was he doing this? She didn’t understand.

 

“It’s an experiment.” He spoke more firmly now. “What if I died? Would I come back to life after a day? Wouldn’t that be fun to know?”

 

“You… you… YOU TRIED TO KILL YOURSELF AS AN EXPERIMENT?!” Sumia could hardly comprehend this. She couldn’t quite hold back on her words either. The boy looked a little surprised, but he averted his gaze, his lip quivering slightly.

 

“N-no… that wasn’t why I… it’s a little…” he struggled to find the right words, his hands now clutching the sheets tightly. Sumia fell to her knees and grabbed his hand before burying her face in the side of the bed, quiet sobs wracking her body. 

 

“P-please…. I-I can’t stand to see you hurt like this… I just w-want to know why you’re doing this… I care too much for you to just die!” 

 

A look of realization washed over Henry at the sight of the crying girl. ‘ _ She cares? But I…’   _ he shook the thoughts from his head and furrowed his brow. 

 

“I’m sorry… I didn’t know you… cared.”

 

“O-of course I care, I….. I…”

 

“Sumia?”

 

“H-Henry, I.. l-love you. With all my heart.” She lifted her head to look at him, only to find him with tears streaming down his cheeks. “Promise me… don’t ever hurt yourself again… f-for me.”

 

“Sumia?”

 

“....Yes.”

 

“I love you too. More than you realize. I never imagined anyone… y’know. Cared. But I’ll keep that promise, okay? Pinky swear!”

  
He held out his pinky and she linked hers with his. In that moment as they stared at each other, all else was forgotten. Sumia vowed to watch out for him and to love him and Henry was determined to make her smile more and to keep his promise.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay that ending was kinda cheesy but I feel a lot better now. *breathes out*
> 
> If this story made you ship Robin and Sumia harder I need to know because that means I didn't do my job.


End file.
